


Tadow

by kuv28



Series: MFS Shorts [1]
Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: F/F, Pre-Bellweather Season, Tadow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24992701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuv28/pseuds/kuv28
Summary: On the drive to Charvel Bellweather's wedding venue, Raelle thinks about her relationship with Scylla.***Inspired by FKJ & Masego's Tadow
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Series: MFS Shorts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809277
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Tadow

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of several short pieces before I dive into my longer works.
> 
>   
> I think the lyrics could apply to both Raelle and Scylla, but I felt it fit Raelle a bit more. Appreciate the interest and give the song a listen if you haven't already!
> 
> Lyrics:  
> https://genius.com/Masego-tadow-lyrics

High Atlantic arranged for a private car to take them all the way to her cousin’s wedding. 

_How thoughtful of her,_ Raelle thought annoyed as she pressed her head against the window of the black SUV, watching as the urban city disappeared from sight and gradually devolved into the rural countryside.

It was a long drive, but she found solace in the fact that Abigail was keeping to herself for once and Tally had stopped yapping almost an hour ago.

_Thank the goddess._

That left Raelle to wander alone in her thoughts for the remainder of the ride.

She was still upset she couldn't bring her plus-one to the wedding despite being a plus-one herself. So what if she wanted to bring Scylla along?

In a pitched mutter, she mimicked her all high and mighty leader, "the Dean will be attending, this will be a great opportunity for the unit and yourself."

_Oh please,_ Raelle rolled her eyes as she glanced at Abigail. _All she really cared about was getting a one-way ticket to War College. I'm just a roadblock in her path to fulfilling her Bellweather legacy._

If it wasn’t for Scylla's insistence that she attend without her and Tally’s constant nagging of unit-unity or something like that, she wouldn’t have gone at all.

Instead, the blonde-haired witch would have liked to spend the day walking along the beach, hand in hand with her…

She paused.

_Her friend?_

Yeah, but there was something more going on between them than a normal friendship.

_Sexy-weird acquaintance?_

Definitely, but that was just… well, weird.

_Girlfriend?_

Ah, bingo. Or at least she wanted her to be.

No, Scylla wasn’t her girlfriend. They haven’t had _that_ discussion yet and it seemed like that may be off the table judging by Scylla's closed-off nature. Though the light fluttering in her stomach told Raelle what she already thought of the prospect in making their relationship official.

The necro cadet threw her completely off balance these past couple of months and she wouldn’t have it any other way.

The moment she saw the brunette on her first day of vocal training, she could have sworn the witch was simply one of the _blaster’s_ tornadoes… a storm that was relentless to contend with and one that Raelle couldn’t help but be swept into.

She couldn’t tell you what was so mesmerizing about the other witch. There was a natural allure to Scylla that Raelle couldn’t stay away from.

The girl could simply breathe and Raelle would stand at attention, ready to follow her anywhere.

Maybe it was the confidence the witch exuded, something that Raelle herself personally lacked. 

Sure, she wouldn’t admit it out loud, but deep down the blonde knew it to be true. Years of trying to find a purpose and carve out a path for herself had led her down a road that most certainly would end with a quick and meaningless death. She had no problem with the idea of getting sent to the frontlines and becoming just another statistic for the War Administration to include in next year’s report.

War meat was the term if she recalled correctly, remembering drill sergeant Quartermaine’s stern lecture. 

But in the midst of all that confusion and misguidance…

  
  


There was Scylla at the forefront.

  
  


The brunette’s appearance in Raelle’s life was more than convenient; it was arguably necessary and the witch was a saving grace if Raelle had ever seen one.

She was there to guide Raelle towards a path that didn’t involve recklessly throwing her life away. She now had a purpose and something to look forward to every morning she woke up.

Of course, not everyone was perfect. Raelle knew beneath all of that confidence, there was a vulnerable side about the brunette that was shaped by her upbringing as a daughter of draft dodgers. It was the very reason for her apprehensive attitude to sharing her personal life.

But that was fine with Raelle because she knew they could make things work between them. Things were looking up as Scylla was slowly opening up to her.

  
  


Sure, Scylla wasn’t her girlfriend at the moment, but as her eyes continued to gaze outside the window, trees flashing by in whirling blurs, she could only think…

  
  
  


_Not_ _yet_.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and until next time.


End file.
